


Had My Head In The Sand

by geckoholic



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Developing Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Multi, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: It starts with some shoving and some blushing, but that's so not where it ends.





	Had My Head In The Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> So after reading your letter and after a rewatch I had all these deep and meaningful thoughts about how they could all slowly bond through their experiences, yadda yadda, etc, but... this isn't that fic. I didn't have the time for that fic. At all. So instead you get this, which is a whole lot less angsty but (hopefully) a bit funnier than the other ideas. I do apologize. ;)
> 
> Partially beta-read by thornflo. Thank you!! ♥ All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title is from "Colour Your Ways" by Swim Deep.

Sypha left them to their own devices. She keeps doing that. It continues to be a bit unwise. It does, however, bear less potential for property damage and black eyes than it did in the beginning. Mostly there’s yelling, insults, and sometimes a not-quite-so-friendly shove, but now it's all lacking some of the earlier bite.

Okay, fine. The shoving's mostly Trevor. He knows it's juvenile. Alucard points that out to him each time, too, with a tone that says he's not angry, he's just disappointed, but the predictability of that reaction only makes it all the more fun. 

Today, however, is different. Today, Alucard shoves _back_. Unfortunately, he still doesn't know his real strength, outside of a fight at least, and as a result Trevor lands flat on his ass. He stares up at Alucard, dumbfounded. 

“Did you just shove me?” he asks, doing his best to sound appropriately scandalized. 

Alucard crosses his arms in front of his chest. “You shove me all the time.” 

“But not like this!” Trevor protests. 

He doesn't quite know how to explain the difference between a halfway friendly shove and injuring another man's pride to a half-vampire who grew up sheltered in a castle. Should be obvious, now, shouldn't it? Except Alucard is still looking down at him, slightly puzzled, slightly annoyed, and doesn't even have the decency to offer Trevor a hand up as a gesture of good will to soothe his wounded honor. 

Trevor draws his legs underneath himself and waits. Alucard's a smart guy. He might figure out the polite next step eventually. Also, Trevor is bullheaded enough for the both of them. He's walked away and went to tell his sorrows to Sypha the last couple times, and there's only so often he can be the bigger man and cede the battle before he feels like a bit of a wimp about it. 

Alucard narrows his eyes. “What are you waiting for? Do you me to help you up?” 

“Yes!” says Trevor, maybe a bit too enthusiastic. “That is, in fact, what I've been waiting for.”

“You're perfectly capable of getting to your feet on your own,” Alucard points out, more tensely than before. He's getting prissy. That's good. Satisfying. Nevertheless, he starts walking over, comes to stand in front of Trevor, and surveys him with a sort of confused curiosity. He still seems hesitant, though, and he doesn't meet Trevor's eyes when he finally extends a hand. More than that – he looks strange. Not so much his expression, but his complexion, kind of like... wait, is he blushing? _Can_ vampires blush? 

About to ask in order to swing his discovery right back into Alucard's face, Trevor grins, taking Alucard's offered hand and using his full weight to pull him down a bit and force eye contact. He stops short when he realizes two things: one, the slight bow in Alucard's posture means they're now almost head to crotch, and two, Alucard is hard. His pants are bulging in a tell-tale way, unmistakable for someone who's been around the block once or twice like Trevor. There's no mistaking it. Their banter gave Alucard a bonafide erection, and he's not packing lightly either. The silhouette of a very decently sized boner is clearly visible under the fine fabric of his trousers. 

Their eyes do meet, if somewhat by accident. Trevor wriggles his eyebrows, knowing he's courting disaster but utterly unable to stop himself. Alucard drops him immediately and storms out of the room like the actual devil is after him. Or maybe the actual lord, in his case. Trevor still isn't so clear on the particulars, vampire and all. 

 

***

 

As all good and faithful demon hunters with benefits do, that same evening Trevor wastes no time in informing Sypha about the shove and his subsequent discoveries. He pulls her into his lap, catching himself with the thought that it might be a mistake in case she feels the need to get upset, but he does want to feel her close while he confesses. Not like there's really anything to confess. He wasn't the one with a hard-on. He's as innocent as they come. 

He still feels a pinch of guilt, however. Mostly for the little jolt of heat that shoots through his lower belly every time he thinks about Alucard's cock, about pulling it out of those fine trousers and finding out what it might feel like in his hand, what it would taste like on his tongue. But that's just _thoughts_. He didn't do anything _wrong_. 

Once he finishes and falls silent, Sypha tilts her head. She looks at him with a mischievous smile and combs her fingers through the hair above his ear. “So, at last, you noticed.” 

Trevor goes stiff, ready to emphatically refuse all accusations that might be in his immediate future. “I don't – “ 

“Yes,” Sypha interrupts. “You do. And so does he. And so do I.” 

That doesn't make sense. Trevor blinks at her, whining in confusion. Sypha shifts. She slides off his lap and squats down in front of him. She captures both his hands in her own, her thumbs rubbing his palms. 

“He likes us,” she says, slowly, as if explaining the world to a small child. “The same way we like each other. But he doesn't know a world in which a man can like another man. Or one where either a man or a woman can like more than one person.” Her gaze drifts, looking beyond him, to the room across the hall that Alucard moved into after... after everything. “He knows very little of the world, all things considered.” 

Trevor scratches a sudden phantom-itch off his jaw. He squints. “So you're not mad?” 

“No,” Sypha says. She shuffles off his lap and sits down next to him instead, takes his hand and threads their fingers together, then then curls up against his shoulder. “How could I? I fantasize about him, too.” 

Looking away, Trevor bites his lip. So she caught that, read it on his face as easily as she's reading all those spells every day, in all those different old languages. But Sypha just laughs and cuddles closer, nosing against his upper arm, and he relaxes. 

 

***

 

Now that Sypha laid it out before him, Trevor notices the hints. Alucard does steal glances at them both when he might think their attention is otherwise occupied, and his frequent down-the-nose once-overs take on a different meaning in such a context as well. It's all a good deal subtler than the bar hookups that form most of Trevor's sexual history, but it becomes obvious once one pays sufficient attention. In that light, one might even consider Alucard's constant verbal jibes a rather inept attempt at flirtation. 

That epiphany, above all the others, makes things a little awkward in the following days. Trevor does his level best to keep up appearances, either banter back or sigh and mutter a few curses like normal, but it doesn't always work out. The scenarios playing out in his head make his eyes go wide and his voice stutter and have him flee the vampire's presence more and more often. 

Of course it doesn't take Alucard long to figure out something is askew. 

Unfair asshole that he is, he corners Trevor in the castle's kitchen – a terrain that Alucard is well familiar with, but that is all new to Trevor, which means he hasn't really gotten around to figuring out his escape routes. A criminal oversight, really, and a bit of a hint that Trevor's becoming too comfortable with this place, with their arrangement, with sleeping in the same bed more nights than not, with... everything. 

But that's a thought for later. Right now, Trevor stands in front of the pantry, bread and sausage at his feet because Alucard snuck up on him, and he's muttering colorful curses to bemoan the mess that was supposed to bis his dinner. He is not looking at Alucard. Anywhere but at Alucard. 

“What is the matter with you?” Alucard asks, thereby pulling his continued presence into sharp focus. “You're acting rather strangely.” 

Says the vampire who's currently trapping a man that was just looking for a snack, but then again, that's not even too out of the ordinary for Alucard. Trevor surreptitiously peers around him in an attempt to improvise an escape plan. Then he decides that cowardice isn't in his blood. He's a warrior, dammit, he's supposed to be brave. 

Running half-cocked into trouble, on the other hand, is something Trevor's got ample experience with, and so that's just what he does. He doesn't waste his breath on a reply – he wouldn't know where to start and he might stammer out some nonsense and that's not going to help anybody – and so he goes on the offense. 

He takes a step forward and he puts his money where his mouth is. Like. Literally. Alucard gasps into the kiss, startled, rocking back on his feet, unsteady for once. His lips are soft and warm; warmer than Trevor expected. His hands settle on Trevor's hips and squeeze, and it seems to Trevor like Alucard isn't sure whether he wants to pull him closer or push him away. Enough time passes that Trevor worries both he and Sypha got way off track, interpreted far too much into Alucard's behavior, and he's surprised by the twinge of icy panic that settles in his stomach at the possibility that he's in the process of ruining their partnership before it had a chance to grow into something stable, something that could last. 

An unfounded worry, as it turns out. Alucard's hands on his hips move upwards, under his loose shirt, and as skin touches skin Alucard also starts kissing back. Emboldened by the response, Trevor turns them, steers them towards the wall until Alucard's back hits the wall with a soft oomph. Without breaking the kiss, he lets his own hands wander down south – into Alucard's pants and undoing his belt. Alucard sucks in a breath as Trevor wraps a hand around him, finding him already hard, and Trevor grins, withdrawing just enough to rest his forehead against Alucard's collarbone while he works him, fast, rough, unforgiving. Alucard's hands remain underneath Trevor's shirt the whole time, holding on so tight that his fingers might leave bruises on Trevor's skin, might even draw a little blood, shallow half moon scratches from his fingernails. 

He comes with a quiet moan, thrusting his hips forward in order to push himself into Trevor's grip around him despite how little leverage Trevor has left him with. When Trevor looks up, he finds him with his lips sucked between his teeth, fangs visible, his eyes closed and his head leaned back against the wall. 

Trevor says his name, and Alucard blinks at him, slow, somewhat dazed. “Not so into talking things out, are you?” 

His voice sounds even raspier than usual. Deeper. Almost like he's been screaming his throat raw although Trevor can attest to that not being the case. Trevor _likes_ it that way. He quickly tries to cover this latest revelation with a shoulder shrug and a sheepish grin. “Got the message across, didn't it?” 

“Some message, yes, I suppose.” Alucard's mouth thins into a distasteful frown, and Trevor chooses to chalk that up to the fact that he's just then looking down his own body and starting to hectically stuff his soft cock back into his pants. He pushes himself off the wall and looks this way and that, seemingly on the fence on how to proceed from here on in. Like he doesn't have a script for ducking out of an encounter, didn't have to do it before. 

And now there's a thought. “Wait,” Trevor ventures. “Was this the first time you’ve, uh.” He waves a hand between them, vaguely. “Been with someone?”

“Oh, please,” Alucard says with a huff. His face sports another one of these pretty little blushes, though, so Trevor assumes he hit the nail on the head there.

Trevor grins wider. “I deflowered a vampire.” 

His ancestors would be so proud – or severely disturbed and ready to scratch his name out of the family tree with their fingernails. One of the two, depending on the ancestor in question. The guy who added the penis books to the family collection would probably be over the moon at this achievement. 

Alucard, for his part, glares at Trevor with a familiar mix of arrogance, mortification, and reluctant fondness. But then his expression turns sad and guilt-stricken. “Sypha – “ 

“She knows,” Trevor interrupts, immediately drowning in horror at the prospect of having to explain the arrangement she suggested – or at least implied – when it comes to all three of them. “And she doesn't mind. We, uh, we’re not like that. She suggested, you know. The three of us. We could...” He gives up and holds up three fingers instead, motioning between Alucard and himself and the rough direction of his and Sypha's room. 

“Eloquent as always,” Alucard mutters with a long-suffering sigh. 

 

***

 

That same night, Trevor wakes from a noise in their room, and it takes his sleep-muddled brain a moment to piece together that he just heard their door open and close, accompanied by footsteps that say someone entered their room. Within seconds he's reaching for the sheathed knife he keeps under the bed, rearranging Sypha in his arms so he's the ultimate obstacle between her and whoever might mean them harm. 

The footsteps halt and their intruder takes a long, shaky breath, which at once makes them appear a whole lot less dangerous. Plus, at second glance the tall silhouette in the faint glow of light from the torches in the hallway looks familiar. 

Alucard steps closer, whispering both their names as he stops by the foot of the bed, and Trevor lets go of the knife. He scoots, taking Sypha with him. She stirs in his arms, murmuring half-formed questions, and Trevor nudges her until she looks up to see Alucard standing in front of their bed, his whole posture asking a question he can't seem to get past his lips. 

Sypha burrows closer into Trevor's arms, making more room, and pulls the blanket back. Alucard hesitates for a moment, his gaze flitting back and forth between the bed and the door, but then he takes another deep inhale, walks around the bed, and carefully climbs into the space they made for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacenerdz).


End file.
